


18 5 Seconds of Summer inspired

by AviatorCraft



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18 by 5sos, 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5sos members - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kissing, fluuuffffynesss but not tooo much....
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviatorCraft/pseuds/AviatorCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to 18 by 5 Seconds of Summer and this came into my head, put the song on repeat and wrote, tis about you meeting your fav member and your not 18 you sad and READ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	18 5 Seconds of Summer inspired

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song or the idea really since it came from the song by 5 Seconds of Summer, sooo not meh idea so just enjoy peeps!! 
> 
> Wuv you!!  
> AviatorCraft

You were dying, on the inside. On the outside you seemed okay but you knew you weren't. 

Even your best friend had picked up on this and asked you what was wrong. It's not like you 

could just tell her that you ran into THEEE (Favorite member of 5sos) the same guy you two 

have been obsessing over for what seems like forever. And that he asked you to have lunch 

with him so you did, and that everything was going fine until he learned your age. Just barely 

under 18 and that's what ended it right there. He was over 18 and you weren't. He couldn't date 

you he left with a sorry and handed you his number and smiled kindly and said "Call me on your 

birthday babe" you nodded you knew you would. Every fiber of your being knew you would. 

When that magically day for before your birthday came. You were at Vidcon since you are a 

cover artist YouTuber and gamer. You had your own little corner and everything a crowd 

gathered as you broke into song singing 18 by the one and only 5 Seconds of Summer. A pair of 

familiar eyes meet yours and he claps and walks over "Nice, you can really sing" he steps 

closer and whispers in your ear "I can't wait till your 18 either" your breath hitches not believing 

how close (Fav band member name) is to you right now. "Why don't you come hang out with me 

in my hotel?" You nod not even hesitating. A chance to be alone with your true love is something 

no one can't simply pass up. You both get in a taxi and before you know it your in his hotel room 

on the couch watching (fav movie) just near the end you pass out, your head on his chest just 

under his chin and his arms wrapped around you protectively. Suddenly after a minute it seems 

to you, you feel lips on your neck, leaving soft kisses all over slowly working up your jaw line. 

You squirm slightly barely awake and open your eyes a bit and glance at the clock on the wall 

12:00pm a thought bursts into your mind *ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!* the kisses slowly reach your 

mouth as he kisses you, gently but passionate. He pulls away a minute later and mumbles 

"happy birthday babe, be mine?" You nod and yawn, he giggles a bit and kisses your head "go 

back to sleep I just needed a kiss" he pulls you closer, gently pushed your head back to his 

chest and you close your eyes and drift off with a smile.


End file.
